I'd Rather Die than be Without You
by ChristinaAguileraFan
Summary: I wasn't a fool I knew he was dangerous. He was a killer but I didn't care. Deep down I knew there was only a matter of time before he would break my heart. He warned me, I didn't listen. From the first sight I was attracted to him. With time I grew to care for him and to love him. He was..is my addiction. That just proves my point though.. You Can't Help Who You Fall For.
1. Chapter 1: Junior Year, First Day

**Damon/OC Story. This story will not follow episode by episode but it will follow some of the events that happen. **

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries. **

**I'd rather Die than be Without You **

**Chapter 1~ Junior Year, First Day**

I could feel some grabbing my arm, tugging it ferociously. I tried pulling my arm back but it was not working. "What?" I groaned and tried to turn around but whoever was grabbing my arm was literally making it impossible.

"Time to get up."

"Rachel." I tried to speak softly and tried not to sound like I was annoyed. I kind of was though, this was sleeping time. "You will be my favorite sister if you let go of my arm and leave my room and come back to get in a hour for whatever the hell it is that you want." I could hear her laugh and smirked a bit when she dropped my arm._ Victory. _I could feel Rachel's breath by my ear. "Nice try but I already know that I'm your favorite sister. Now get up. First day of school."

_Shit._

I had truly completely forgotten all about that. I snapped my eyes open and looked to see my sister leaving my bedroom. I got out of bed and got out of bed quickly asking back up my bed. As soon as I was done I went into my bathroom which I shared with Rachel. Quickly taking a shower I washed my hair thoroughly before getting out. I made a mental note to thank Rachel because even though we had about an hour until school would start, it would take me at least thirty minutes to pick out my outfit for the day. Looking through my closet I searched for something to wear.

I was one of those people had a wardrobe full of stuff however I still wasn't sure what to wear. I was told I had problems when it came to picking out my clothing for the day, at least that's what my sisters said.

About twenty minutes after looking I found something. A pair of beige skinny jeans, a lace Abercrombie & Fitch short sleeve shirt and matching lace Toms. As soon as my cloths were good I re-checked myself in the mirror to make sure that my hair and makeup was good. I did not wear much makeup just eyeshadow, eyeliner and mascara really. "You look good," Rachel spoke and that was the first time I noticed her standing in the doorway.

_I wonder how long she's been there._

"Thanks." I smiled towards her. "You do too."

Rachel sighed. "Well it is my Senior year so of course dress to impress. So do you have everything that you need for today?"

Nodding my head I responded, "Yeah my binder and my bag are by my desk. That's all I need then I am ready to go."

"Are you going to eat breakfast?" She wondered causing me to roll me eyes and answer with a sarcastic, "Do I usually eat breakfast?"

"No."

"Then there is your answer." Rachel had that habit of asking questions that she already knew the answers to. At least she did that with me.

"Alright. Well I am going to go downstairs and make some coffee, want some?"

"Obviously." Rachel made the best coffee. Well she did and so did my other sister, Sabrina. I once told them that they should open a coffee shop. I mean there coffee was the real deal. They had only laughed when I said this though. Basically I was ready now. I mean I had checked twice to make sure that I had all of my stuff for school and what not. I grabbed my bag and binder walking downstairs. Rachel was getting ready to leave and I smiled when she handed me my coffee cup.

"You can drink it on the way. Let's go." I followed her out of the house and into her car.

"Oh my god!" This coffee was the just, indescribably amazing. "I love your coffee."

"So I have heard." Rachel smiled before she frowned. " Alright, what's wrong? And don't even think about saying no to me. I knew when you are lying to me."

"I wish Mom and Dad could have been here today. They are never here." I stated looking out of the window. My parents were always busy working since my Dad was always working on his architect business and Mom was an interior designer. They were usually always busy and were not really ever home except for the holidays and birthdays. My sisters and I all knew that they were more attached to their jobs and their image then there own children. Sad, isn't it.

"I mean I at least thought that they would be here for my first day of Senior Year," she paused. "And your first day as a Junior."

I would be _shocked _if they even came to my oldest sister, Sabrina's graduation in May. I could hear my cell phone buzzing in my bag so my thoughts were put to rest at that moment.

_Have a great first day! Be happy and fuck Jeremy Gilbert! Love you- Sabrina._

"Who was that?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Sabrina. Did she he text you yet?" I wondered.

Rachel nodded and chuckled, "Why do you think that I was up so damn early? She wanted to make sure that I did not sleep in."

By the time we got to Mystic Falls High School I was already finished with my entire cup coffee. It was so fucking good. I was about to say something to my sister when I saw Vicki Donovan walking towards the front entrance and not much of a shock, Jeremy Gilbert was following behind like a lost puppy. I could feel Rachel staring at me intently, "You okay?"

I nodded opening the car door. "Yeah. I guess."

"Alright so I will see you at lunch," Rachel said but it sounded more like a question than a statement. Nodding, I turned and walked off to my first class. History. Great, because I wanted to spend first period in History with Mr. Tanner. No, not really. He was so rude and I honestly could not stand him. I didn't know how he got a job as a teacher. Of course right when class started he moved some of the people who sat by each other and were friends. I sat in the middle and he thankfully left me alone. "Alright, so as you all know I am Mr. Tanner." There were some groans and I tried pass off my laugh as a cough however Mr. Tanner didn't buy it and he glared at me causing me to just look down at my paper.

"Anyways," the annoyance in his voice was so evident. "W are going to have a wonderful year together. Aren't we, Ms. Wilson." Internally I groaned but I just smiled at Mr. Tanner. I could feel eyes on me. I sat back a bit more. I would rather be anywhere than this classroom at the moment so as soon as the bell rang I gathered my things ready to head to my next class however someone grabbed my arm before I could exit. I spun around. Elena Gilbert.

What in the hell did she want?

"Corale," oh here she goes giving that voice like she actually cared about me or something. "How are you?"

I grabbed my hand back from her grasp. "I am fine." I sighed. "And you?" Even though I did not like Elena at all or her little group of friends for that matter I did feel bad for her. I mean her parents did die. I was not heartless. "I'm good." She gave me a fake smile. Here we go. "You should talk to Jeremy, Corale. He really misses you."

I rolled my eyes and adjusted my things in my arms. "Good bye, Elena."

I went to my next class then and sighed in relief when the late bell rang. Good, I did not have this class with Elena or any of her other friends like Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler. I could tolerate her ex boyfriend, Matt because he was not a bad person. Thankfully the first half of the day went by really fast before I was with my sister in lunch and our friends. Well her friends but they were nice to me and I was friends with some of them, kind of."How's the first day going for you so far?" Rachel asked me. I shrugged, "It's fine."

"I heard about Elena." One thing about this school, well no not even the school but the town, word travels fast. "Nothing happened."

Rachel was obviously not listening to me. "Do you want me to say something to her? I mean your relationship with Jeremy was none of her business and it still isn't. I have no problem putting her in her place." Even though I did not want Rachel to say anything to Elena I could not help but smile. I was grateful to have a sister like Rachel who would defend me to anyone or would bite someone's head off just because they got in my business. She was an amazing older sister. I really had no idea what I would do when she went to college next year.

"Thanks but I am fine." I chuckled. "And we don't need you fighting with Elena on your first day of Senior Year. This is supposed to be a happy time for you."

"Yeah but still, Elena is a bitch and I don't like her." She noted causing me to chuckle before taking one of the fries that she had on her lunch tray. "Someone should have eaten breakfast this morning." Rachel commented and I just rolled my eyes.

"Well if it isn't the Wilson sisters," spoke our friend Tim. He also happened to be Rachel's boyfriend.

"Hi Tim." We spoke together. It was only occasionally we did that but when we did it with Sabrina it was absolutely hilarious.

As the rest of our friends started to arrive I felt comfortable because these were the people who always made me feel this way but then I was a bit sad. Since they were all Seniors they would not be here next year and I would be by myself. Maybe I would be able to just skip lunch and not even have them put it on my schedule. We'll see. The only good thing about lunch being over was that I only had two periods left and they were my favorite classes. English and Art. English was eventful we had to hand in our summer homework assignment which I found pretty easy. Read a book and then do an essay on it. Our teacher was really nice and did not make us do anything for the rest of the day since it was the first day of school.

As soon as I got to art I was happy. Art was my favorite class of all. I found that it was something I was actually good at. I liked drawing and painting was not really that bad either. Some of my artwork was even hung up in the house with the insistence of my sisters.

"Can I sit here?"

I looked up. It was that new kid. I didn't know his name though, I just knew him because we had a few classes together. I nodded.

"Yeah. Sure."

He was kind of cute and he seemed like the mysterious type. I had to admit though I loved his green eyes.

"I'm Stefan. Stefan Salvatore."

I smiled. "Corale. Corale Wilson."

"Yeah, I know." I frowned and he quickly spoke again. "We have a lot of classes together."

"Ah." That was really the end of the conversation I guess. This class was like most of the rest just going over all of the rules and then doing nothing. I really could not wait to start working in this class. Usually we always did amazing projects. Once this class ended and the day was over I went to meet my sister by her car. She was already there waiting.

"So how was your first day of senior year?" I asked her.

She just shrugged. "It was fine. Can't believe it's my last year though. How was your first day?"

"Fine. Like every first day." I paused. "Can you take me to the grill?"

"Sure. Any reason why?"

"Not really, just feel like going there."

"Okay."

I had been at the grill for a couple of hours working on some homework that guess who, Mr. Tanner had given. I could tell that he would be a pain in my ass this year. I texted Rachel about fifteen minutes ago and told her she could pick me up whenever she was free. I figured she was probably out with Tim and some friends.

_I'm outside.-Rachel._

I got up from my table at the grill and grabbed my coffee. I was responding to Rachel's text and not paying attention to where I was walking which caused me to bump into someone.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry." I looked and sighed a bit in relief that I did not spill any coffee on this person. His head was down so I could not really see his face. He slowly looked up at me and smirked.

I was having a moment. He had the most gorgeous blue eyes that I had ever seen before. I mean really. He was gorgeous. His hair was black and it really complimented his eyes. He was tall. I could see some of his muscles through the black shirt he was wearing. Wow. He looked even hotter with that leather jacket he had on.

"I am so sorry." I blurted. There was really nothing else to say.

"No harm, no foul." His voice was hot too.

"That's what I get for texting and not paying attention where I was walking," I was mostly talking to myself when I said this.

"Hey, it's no big deal."

I nodded. "Yeah. Well I have to go." I walked past him and turned slightly to see he was watching me. "Sorry again."

"No problem." He paused quickly before speaking. "And your name is?"

"Corale. And you?"

"Damon."

"Well it was nice to meet you Damon." I smiled before walking out of the grill leaving Damon behind.

Ah, Damon. The name suited him well.

Rachel looked a tad freaked out when I got into the car with her. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Vicky Donovan was attacked tonight."

"What?!" I didn't like the girl...well I hated her but I didn't wish any harm on her. "Is she okay?" I asked quickly.

"When did it happen?"

"Like forty five minutes ago. I would have been here earlier but I was a mess and Tim didn't wanted me to calm down before I started driving." He was such a good boyfriend to her.

"What or who attacked her?"

"I don't know." Rachel said honestly. "But I have this weird feeling running through me right now."

"Weird feeling of what?"

"Like this is only the beginning."

**So here is the first chapter. Let me know what you think. **

**Just to inform everyone that reads this, I don't like Elena's character at all. In the first season I thought she was okay but she started becoming annoying in my opinion and I always thought that Damon should have an OC character. **

**Also I will be adding in stuff from some of the other episodes in these chapters but not in every single one.**

**I started this story late June and have been doing some editing and revising I have like around seven chapters completed because I was second guessing myself on whether or not to post it but I decided to today. So review, alert/follow, favorite. I especially love reviews! :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Totally did not Expect that

**Damon/OC Story. This story will not follow episode by episode but it will follow some of the events that happen. **

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries. **

**I'd rather Die than be Without You **

**Chapter 2~ Totally did not Expect that **

Rachel didn't have to wake me up for school again. I was wide awake thanks to my trusty alarm clock, this time. I got up and took a shower securing my towel around myself tightly as soon as I was finished. Quickly I brushed my teeth before going back to my bedroom. I went to go change but was distracted by the picture on my dresser. It was a picture of my family and I taken about two years ago. For Christmas Break my parents had taken us to Hawaii and we had got a photo of our whole family taken. We were all laying on the beach Mom and Dad in the back while Sabrina, Rachel and I were in the front. I picked up the picture and moved it to my night stand which was by my bed before walking to my closet. What to wear, what to wear.

I picked out a gray dress that went to my knees and that went with my Brown leather jacket and I put on a matching pear of high heels to go with it. I combed through my hair before I added a headband. I got my stuff and grabbed my phone off of the charger before heading downstairs and into the living room. It was rare that I spent any time in here. I mean if you knew nothing about my family and you came in this room you would probably assume we were always together. There were pictures everywhere. Mom had decorated from baby pictures to school pictures to family pictures.

Mom. She didn't even call me on my first day of school and neither did Dad. At least Sabrina texted me.

I got up and drank some orange juice. I would usually have a morning cup of coffee but did not do it everyday because it was not healthy or whatever. Rachel said I could have it but not too much of it, she told me it was for my own good. Heading back into the living room I turned the TV on before throwing myself down on the couch. Of course the first thing that came up was the news.

"**So far the police have not said much." The news lady spoke and I snickered when I could tell that she was annoyed but what did she expect. They probably didn't want to give out to much information or whatever. "But the reports say that two campers body's were found in the woods dead. Their bodies were drained of blood. It is probably a good idea that people stay clear of the woods until the vicious animal behind the attack is caught."**

The TV shut off. I looked and saw Rachel was standing there. "You don't need to be watching that. It is just going to freak you out."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm a big girl Rachel besides it is just the news." I took in a deep breath, "Speaking of new is there any on Vicki?"

"Tim told me that he talked to Tyler who talked to Matt and said that she should be okay."

I let out a breath of relief. "Who even found her?"

Rachel bit her lip and I frowned. "Jeremy."

"Oh." There was immediately an awkward silence between us until she broke the silent awkwardness, "Come on let's just go to school." I nodded following her out of the house. When I got to Tanners class the first thing that I did was write down the homework which covered half of the board. Once class actually started and he went on with his talking I put my head down. At first I was listening but I ended up falling asleep. I mean it was first period and his voice was really annoying and could make anyone fall asleep easily. I did eventually awake to someone kicking my chair though. I turned around to glare at the person behind me before I noticed everyone kind of staring at me. "Ah she is _finally_ awake. Wilson I am sure your parents would not appreciate you sleeping in class," I gave Mr. Tanner a fake smile.

Like I give a shit right now what my parents actually think. Obviously they must not think a whole of a hell lot considering they haven't even called.

"Well I hope you are prepared for our Pop Quiz tomorrow, Ms. Wilson." There were groans all over the room. Was he serious?

"But it hasn't even been a full week of school yet!" By the look on his face I could tell that he really didn't care.

"Well if you were paying attention to my lesson that wouldn't have even been a problem." He turned to the board and starting going over the homework.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked to my right.

"Here," Stefan said handing me some papers. "These are the notes from History."

"I can't take your notes." I told him. I didn't even know him. Why was he giving me this?

"Don't worry about it. I am pretty good with History." I felt as if I might have been missing something.

"Are you sure." I bit my lip. I was only going to copy them down and study them but I did not feel that I should be taking anything from him especially considering we weren't close friends or anything. Then again my_ friends_ were my sisters friends. "Yeah." I took the papers from him.

"Thank you." I smiled. I definitely needed these. I would copy them and then I would I give them back to him. "I will give these back to you as soon as possible."

"Don't worry about it."

"I really do appreciate this Stefan," I put my hand on his. "I mean it."

"I know." I smiled at him warmly at him and moved my hand but not before catching Elena glaring at me. I even saw Bonnie looking. Actually everyone was looking. Just what I needed.

_Ding!Ding!Ding!_

Saved by the bell. I got up and went to my next class, thankful that I would be able to escape for a little bit. I had finished the notes a little bit after lunch but I did not see Stefan last period. He must have wandered off somewhere. When I left school Rachel was already by her car. "Do you know where the Salvatore's live?" I asked her.

"Yeah they live in the Boarding House. You know that huge mansion like house." She exaggerated with her hands causing me to laugh a bit. "Why? What's sup?"

"I need to go there and give Stefan his stuff back."

Rachel nodded and her eyebrows raised. "Stefan? Stefan Salvatore that new boy? What stuff?"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Just notes."

"I'll drive you." I felt kind of bad. I mean I would have walked if she would have gave me instructions. This was one of those moments where I wish my parents had gotten me a car for my sixteenth birthday but whatever.

"You don't have to wait." I told Rachel getting out of the car. I grabbed the papers and I had my cell phone inside of my pocketbook which was attached to my shoulder.

"You sure?"

I nodded. I didn't know how long I would even be here. "Yeah, I am sure. I need a walk, some fresh air."

"It's not really safe to be walking by yourself."

"I will be fine. Besides I need to literally grovel the ground Stefan walks on for giving me his notes."

Rachel frowned. "Alright. Call me if you need a ride though." I nodded my head and shut the car door watching her drive off.

I walked up to the front door of the Boarding House and rang the doorbell. I then put my hand on the door and it opened. Slowly I walked in, "Stefan," I called out. I started walking further into the house. Wow. It really was huge. "Stefan." I called again. I kept walking but stopped when I guessed that I was in the living room. First I did not want to get lost because this house was huge. Second, I was not even sure if anyone was home and third if someone was here or did come in soon I did not want it to seem like I had broke in or something. I turned around and could see that the door was still open to the house. I was prepared to leave when a crow came flying in and went right past me. What the hell!? I spun and immediately jumped back when I saw the guy from last night standing there looking at me. He cocked his head to the side for a second before smirking at me a little bit.

"I'm sorry for barging in the door was," I paused turning around half way. "Open." The once open door was now closed. Damon just smirked at me and I found myself getting lost in those blue eyes.

"Corale, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I kind of bumped into yesterday." I still feel bad about that. "I am really sorry."

"It's fine. You can stop apologizing." I nodded, making a mental note to remember that.

"Yeah. Um, I'm sorry I must have the wrong house." Great. I would just give Stefan back his papers tomorrow I mean I was not going to go and search for another Boarding House in mystic falls when I could just go home. I would see Stefan in class.

"Who are you looking for."

"Stefan." I paused. "Salvatore."

"Nope. You have the right house." I frowned. "I'm Stefan's brother."

"I didn't know he had a brother." Than again I probably shouldn't. I mean it's not like we were really close or anything but still, I thought I would have heard it by now or something. Or maybe I was not the only one that didn't know.

"Well Stefan's not one to brag." He smiled again. Damn his smiles were just intoxicating..._ugh stop it Corale!_

"Please come. I'm sure Stefan will be along in a second." Damon spoke leading me into the living room. At least I think that's what it was. "Wow this is your living room."

"It's a little kitschy for my taste." I laughed and he only looked at me in wonder. I just smirked though. Considering my parents jobs I wondered what he would say if he saw my house even though I was sure this one was bigger. "So you are the second girl today that has come here to see Stefan. He must be a real lady's man."

I rolled my eyes. "Um, I just wanted to give Stefan back his notes that he let me borrow earlier." I said holding up the pieces of paper that were in my hand.

"Oh." _Yeah. _"So you already have a boyfriend then." I rolled my eyes.

"No. Living the single life." I tried to make a small joke out of it and he just chuckled a bit.

"Someone as beautiful as you, surprise that you aren't already taken." _Well I was but that didn't really work out._

"And what about you? I am sure your taken."

"No, not yet." He gave me a meaningful look. "Hello Stefan." I turned around and sure enough Stefan was standing there. I didn't even hear him come inside. He looked slightly annoyed. Yeah, let me give him his shit back and get out of here. I could just tell that he was not overly fond of Damon. The way he looked at him. As if he were dirt underneath my shoes. "Corale. I didn't know you were coming over." Stefan was only looking at Damon.

"I know I should have called," I didn't even have his number so that was a pretty stupid thing to say. Damon spoke up though, "Oh don't be silly, your welcome any time. Isn't she Stefan? You know I should bring out the photo family albums but I have to warn you he wasn't always such a looker." I could not help but giggle before I looked back at Stefan. "I just wanted to thank you for the notes." I handed him the papers which he took still not looking at me.

"Thank you for stopping by Corale. It was nice to see you."

"Yeah thanks for the notes. It was nice to see you again Damon. See you in school Stefan." I spoke before leaving the Boarding House.

* * *

"CORALE!" I had been in the middle of reading the second book to the Pretty Little Liars series when Rachel called me from downstairs. I got up and stopped at the top of the staircase to see her standing at the bottom.

"You coming?"

"For what?"

"The comet is tonight."

I sighed. "No. I am fine here."

"You sure."

"Yeah go have fun." I grinned. "Don't stay out too late now. It's a school night."

"Okay mom." Even though she was leaving and her back was turned to me I could see the smile that was plastered on her face. I watched her go before heading downstairs and going into the kitchen. I opened the freezer and grabbed the container of cookie dough ice cream and I grabbed the biggest spoon before heading back upstairs.

This was one way to enjoy my night.

**I just wanted to say thank you to the person who read my story and added this story to favorites and alerted! :) I really do appreciate it and I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Sports Season

**Damon/OC Story. This story will not follow episode by episode but it will follow some of the events that happen. **

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries. **

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**cloudNrain- Here is your update and thank you for being the only person to review!**

* * *

**I'd rather Die than be Without You **

**Chapter 3~ Sports Season**

"Someone is excited today." Rachel noted as I bounced downstairs carrying my stuff but today I had an extra bag with me. My Nike sports duffel bag. "You know why." I replied, grinning and by the look she was giving me I could tell she remembered.

"Yes. Today is the start of all school sports. Should have known you would be excited."

I shrugged and dropped everything in my hands on the floor. I grabbed a muffin and started nibbling into it. Once I actually finished it I had my morning cup of coffee which of course Rachel made. "I wish it didn't take this long for sports to start." I commented. I mean we had to wait like a week, but really all most of the school wanted to do was get started with practice so that we could get some games going. Most sports started in the middle of summer, however Volleyball just had tryouts in summer and actual practice didn't start until now.

Stupid.

"Same." Rachel was excited to because she was on the Soccer team. I looked at her seriously. "Have there been anymore attacks?"

"Not that I've heard of." A shiver went up my spine thinking about the attack I heard about on the news yesterday. I hope that there weren't anymore. I liked to walk around the woods sometimes. It was kind of peaceful. "Relax Corale. I am sure it's nothing that serious. But I know that you walk around the woods sometimes so stay clear until they find the got damn animal."

It had seemed like forever since I had actually just walked around the woods to enjoy the scenery and the fresh air but nonetheless I nodded. I was not going to promise her anything though. We got to school and truly the only thing that I could really think about was volleyball. It was basically my favorite sports. We got to school and I hoped that the day would go by quickly. History was kind of a bore at first until Stefan upstaged Mr. Tanner. I thought it was one of the most funniest things ever and even gave Stefan a fist pump. I saw a look of annoyance on Elena's face. I thought about giving her the finger but decided that the drama it would cause was not even worth it.

"Can I ask you something?" Stefan said out of the blue in art. Currently I was in the middle of our project which was to pick out a picture of an animal and do an ink drawing of it. I chose a deer and was hoping that I would be able to finish early so that I could start another one of a tiger drinking by a pond. I was fascinated to say the least.

I really liked this assignment.

"Sure, what's up?" I wondered what he wanted to ask but didn't look up, I just continued to work on my drawing. From the corner of my eye I could see that he was not looking at me either but seemed focus on his art work as well.

"Well I was wondering why you didn't like Elena."

"That obvious?" I chuckled a bit.

"Well you don't exactly hide the fact that you don't like her."

"She is annoying." I commented. "I feel bad about her and Jeremy's parents, I really do but I just can't stand her. She gets into things that have nothing to do with her and I feel like she is selfish." I stopped then. That was more than enough. I waited for Stefan's response not sure if he would end up hating me or something now.

"Oh."

I looked at him finally and he raised his head to look back at me. "That's it?"

He smiled a bit. "Well what do you want me to say? I mean you have your reasons."

"You don't hate me."

"Why would I hate you?" He asked me seriously. "I mean your reasons for not liking Elena have absolutely nothing to do with me."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Your a good person Stefan." He didn't say anything but I saw a smile on his face starting to form.

A couple of minutes passed before the bag I had for volleyball fell. Since I didn't have gym I wasn't able to see if it would fit in my gym locker (it probably would however it would have taken me hours to stuff it in their that I had by our art table fell). I rolled my eyes at it and sat it up. If it weren't for volleyball I wouldn't even be carrying it around. All I had in there were cloths and stuff really. "What's the bag for?" Asked Stefan.

"Volleyball starts today."

"Oh. Don't take this the wrong way however you don't seem like someone who plays sports."

"Volleyball helps me get my anger out." I told him before asking myself in my head why I was telling him this.

"You, Corale Wilson? Anger?"

"If you only knew," I muttered thinking about my parents. "You do any sports?" I wondered.

Stefan gave me a small smile. "Well actually I am joining the football team." I laughed aloud causing some people to look at me. I tried not to blush and looked at Stefan who was staring at me with questioning green eyes. "Don't take this the wrong way but you don't really seem like the football type."

"Well it's a nice way to pas the evening. Plus Elena is a cheerleader." I tried my hardest not to scoff. The jock and cheerleader together. Classic. Well even though I don't really know Stefan all that well I don't think he's doing it for the title. I think he genuinely likes Elena. I tried not to shiver at the thought. I thought she was awful and Stefan was so sweet.

"There is something else I wanted to ask you about."

"Go."

"Um, I got the feeling yesterday that you and my brother had already met."

"Yeah." The events of meeting Stefan's brother...Damon, came back to me. And then yesterdays events came rushing forward as well. "The first day of school I bumped into him when I was leaving the Grill. After apologizing that was really it."

"Oh."

"Doesn't seem like you and him are very fond of one another." I observed. In a way I kind of wanted to know more about Damon and was looking for information. Someone could say I was like Caroline in that way but it wasn't true. I wasn't going to go and tell everybody, unlike Caroline who would probably love to cause a problem.

"We are not very close anymore." I nodded.

"I understand." I paused. "A little."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I mean I have two older sisters. My oldest sister Sabrina is in her last year of college and after she graduates I think she is coming home. Even though she visits a lot on her break time and stuff and we talk a lot it's still not the same when she isn't here and we are not as close as we were when she was home. Then there is Rachel who is leaving for college after this year and I feel like our relationship is going to change drastically. Probably because I am closest to her." I noticed the look Stefan was giving me. "I'm sorry," I told him. "I don't mean to ramble."

"It's fine. Anytime you want to ramble on I will listen."

"Remember you said that." I gave him a small smile.

* * *

I was walking with Rachel to the girls locker room ready for practice. She was gushing about how excited she was for soccer and I grinned. That was until I saw Matt.

"Matt!" He turned around and gave me a smile.

"Hi Corale, Rachel."

"How is Vicky doing?" I wondered. I had been meaning to ask him but the time never really felt right.

"She's good. Thanks for asking."

"Do the doctors know what attacked her?" Rachel wondered.

"Some kind of animal."

"There's been a lot of animal attacks lately," I was speaking more to myself but Matt nodded. "Damn right. It would be best if you stayed out of the woods." He told us before saying he would see us later and going into the boys locker room. I almost forgot that he was on the football team.

"Matt is a good person," Rachel said smiling.

"I know." I felt bad for him. His parents weren't around and all he had was Vicky really. If he ever needed me though I would be there for him. He had always been nice to me. He was always nice to everyone.

Rachel and I went into the locker room and went our separate ways. I changed and met everyone who was on the Volleyball team in the gym. From where we were standing as our Coach went over stuff I could see the outside field and saw Stefan. Our eyes met and I smiled and he nodded.

Yeah, he definitely did not seem like the football type.

I focused my attention back on my coach before we started practice.

Practice ended for every sport at the same time usually but they could not keep us over 5:00. I was so tired, but I did not mind it. I grabbed my stuff and shoved my school cloths into my bag. Once I got home I was just going to shower so I would just leave in what I had now. Boy shorts and a shirt with sneakers. As soon as I had my stuff together I left the girls locker room. A lot of girls were in here and it was kind of stuffy. "Well don't you look sweaty." I rolled my eyes. I had just got outside to the parking lot.

"Nice way to state the obvious Damon." I sighed but I wanted to smile a bit, "What are you doing here?"

I had figured he did not go to school anymore since I never saw him around here before. "Waiting for my girlfriend."

"Who?" I questioned. I thought he was single ... He pointed a finger and I looked as Caroline came into my eye sight. She glared at me before grinning at Damon. I turned around and looked him the eyes._ Was he serious? _"Wow." I spoke before walking away from him. I surely would not be sticking around for this. I walked straight to Rachel's car. She was already there waiting for me.

"Where are you going Rach?" I asked her as she walked past my room in a new fresh change of cloths.

"Football thing tonight."

"A game?"

"No. Well I don't know I was not really paying attention when Tim was telling me about it," she confessed and I smirked. Typical Rachel.

"Can I come?" I wondered.

"Yeah. Sure." After practice I had showered and changed into sweats so I told Rachel I would get changed and then meet her in the car. I changed quickly before taking my cell phone and leaving the house. It was not a very long ride back to the school. I could see most people arriving walking to the field. I followed Rachel as she went. "Glad you came?" She asked me and I shrugged.

"Better than being home and being bored." I told her honestly. She nodded.

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

I was so bored. At this moment I was wishing that someone was here to keep me company or something so I would not be so bored. And it was kind of cold. "Rach, can I see the car keys?"

"Why going to sneak off?" She joked as she handed me the keys.

"No. I left my cell phone in the car." I really didn't I just needed an excuse to go back to the car and get away for a couple of minutes.

"Alright. Be careful."

"Always am."

"You liar." I chuckled and walked off. I opened the car and sat down for a couple of minutes rumbling through some of my messages. Maybe I should text my parents and see how they're doing.

I decided against it. They could call and text too.

They were the adults in this equation.

I got out of the car and shut the door, took a deep breath and turned around bumping into someone's chest. "OH MY GOD!" I yelled looking at Damon who was smirking at me. I gave him a look but really wanted to plant my face in his chest, damn he had a nice chest.

"Hello Corale." If he did not have such a sexy voice I would probably really be beyond pissed off.

"This keeps happening, I keep bumping into you." He put his finger to my lips.

"Don't worry about it."

"Okay. So what are you doing here?"

"Cheering on my brother." He said but I could tell from his facial expression that he was lying. Looking at his face I noticed something at the corner of his mouth. On instinct I took my thumb and wiped it off.

He looked at me and smiled. "Ugh, sorry. You had a little something there." I told him. It was some kind of red substance.

"Thanks for looking out for me."

"Yeah, your welcome." I stood there but not awkwardly. I just didn't know what to say to him.

"So why aren't you in your uniform?"

I frowned. "What uniform?"

"You know-," he paused for a moment. "Got to go. Goodbye Corale." He took my hand and kissed it before he walked off. I watched him until he was no longer in my line of eye sight. Weird.

I decided to take the long way back to find my sister. I had just turned the corner and froze on spot. A body was sprawled on the floor. I walked over and looked. Oh shit! It was Mr. Tanner! I covered a hand over my mouth and felt tears coming to my eyes. He made m sick but I did not want to see him dead. Immediately I just took off! I didn't know what to do so I looked for someone anyone. I found Rachel who was standing off texting. She smiled when she looked at me, "Hey I was just about to text you to see where you were, what's wrong?" She asked in a panicked voice.

"He's dead Rachel!" I snapped.

"Who?" She questioned but I could see the fear in her eyes.

"Mr. Tanner."

She gasped before she pulled me into a hug. "I saw his body," I said into her shoulder. She only hugged me tighter.

"Alright. You are obviously in no state of mind to be around people right now so let's get out of here and get you home." I nodded. I did not want to be here at the moment. I could hear the police cars coming and knew it would be best if I got out of here. I mean no one had seen me but obviously someone else must have came across the body if the police had shown up.

**If you like this story please review! :) I feel like this story isn't liked and I should just delete it or something.**

**I have decided to start a chapter summary after the chapter just to sum up things that happened.**

**Chapter Summary: Well in the beginning of this chapter Corale was excited because volleyball was about to begin and Rachel was also excited for soccer. Stefan and Corale talk in art and he asks her why she does not like Elena. Corale finds out that Stefan has decided to join the football team. After practice Corale runs into Damon and finds out that he is now dating Caroline. She ends up going with Rachel to a football event later and meets Damon again. Soon after she finds Mr. Tanners dead body. **


End file.
